Mute Subject
Mute Subject, also known as Armless Woman, is one of the subjects of Alfred Drevis that comes back to life during the curse, or presumably representing another form of entity. Appearance Mute Subject was a young woman with long wavy black hair, light green eyes and dark circles underneath her eyes, possibly due to lack of sleep. Mute Subject has been called "Armless Woman", which would indicate that she was missing her arms, which isn't noticeable at first because looking at her sprite during the gameplay, it is obvious that she still has both arms. But in the game, Alfred Drevis says to give him her hands. When her corpse is found, however, she no longer has arms. Personality Since Mute Subject's role in the game is small, nothing much is known about her personality. At first, she refuses to let Aya Drevis down the stairs, but is later willing to barter with her. The only real emotion shown from her is during the flashback of her death, when she is completely overtaken by fear and can't get away from Alfred. Gameplay Mute Subject is first encountered in the looping corridor, where she keeps Aya Drevis from going down the stairs and Aya attempts to speak with her as she asks her to allow her to go through, but Mute says nothing and begins to follow Aya. When Aya leaves the corridor, she asks why Mute is following her. Mute says nothing, and after a few seconds, Aya asks if she wants to get out. Mute nods, so Aya says that she'll take her outside as long as she allows her to go down the stairs. Mute agrees and follows her to the corridor, but she disappears. When Aya goes back inside the hall, she sees a flashback of Mute Subject's death through her eyes as Mute is seen standing in the middle of a room full of tables with corpses. When she heads toward the door, it opens and Alfred Drevis walks in. Alfred tells her to stay still, and asks to begin, telling her to give him "those beautiful hands". Mute attempts to get away, but falls over with Alfred coming towards her with his chainsaw. Mute's corpse is found lying in the corridor when Aya returns where she has no arms then. It is also possible that she may be a ghost, instead of a revived corpse like other subjects: she is initially shown "complete", then she walks, disappears, and then is shown as a (presumably real) mutilated body on the ground... Aya initially not seeing her dead body may be part of the looping corridor illusion/magic, but that's just a speculation. Trivia *Mute Subject is the only human character in the entirety of the game who doesn't speak. **She is also believed to have been mute because Alfred cut out her vocal chords, although this is only a speculation. It is also possible that she was mute before she became one of the Doctor's victims. This would make the removal of her hands way more cruel, as they may have been her only means of communication. *Aya Drevis experiences the last moments of the Mute Subject before being murdered by Alfred Drevis through hallucinations. Gallery 8.png|Mute Subject's initial design Mute_Subject_B.png|Mute Subject's design in 2.0.2. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Subjects Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Subjects